The Mix-Up
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Luther's beat and tired after being chased by Elise during a snowboard accident, so he decides to cool off. However, he may learn to regret it for some reason... One-shot Luther fic.


**"The Mix-Up"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with SSX Tricky, or any of the characters in the series so far. Anyway, it's been a very long time since I've written something for the SSX Tricky fandom. And to make up for it, I decided to write up a funny drabble starring two of my most hated (but fun to play as) characters, Luther and JP. So, here you go.**

* * *

"Whoa, mama... get away from me!"

Said a scared-as-hell-itself Luther Dwayne-Grady as he closed the resort door right behind him, breathing in-and-out from what just happened. There he was trying to get in a practice run at the Snowdream course where he somehow botched his signature Bronco Buster trick on the way down, forcing him to crash down on Elise Riggs as a result. Luther's small crash forced Elise to rage right at the mullet-wearing tough guy, forcing Luther himself to take off running at full speed. And there he was right now, locking the resort door while trying to endure the violent knocks that Elise was making at the door.

"DAMN IT, LUTHER, OPEN THE HELL UP AND COME GET YOUR ASS KICKING LIKE A MAN!" Elise shouted from outside.

"Hell naw, I'm fine where I'm at, ya little toot-fruit!" Luther shook his head before breathing out, "Oh man... wasted so much of my speed running from that chick... gotta get some water."

Much to Luther's luck however, there seemed to be a bottle of water sitting on top of a coffee table, forcing him to break in a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, I found some..." He said as he rushed to the table and grabbed the water right away before replying, "Now come to Luther."

The biker soon twisted the cap right off the bottle and sent the entire rush of water surging down through his mouth, bringing in a cool aura soothing all through his insides filled with hydrogen. This feeling made Luther sigh once again, only this time in a laid-back motion.

"Ohhhh, baby... that hit the spot..." The biker smirked.

With the water continuing to be charged down Luther's throat, his best friend/partner JP Arsenault came in from the bedroom therefore approaching his friend.

He smiled right away, "Hey, there's my baby oil!"

But then all of a sudden...

 _ ***PBBBBBBBBBT!***_

Luther immediately spit the fluid out, forcing his face to react with an ounce of shock and awe once he heard this.

"What the-" Luther said, looking down at the bottle only to realize that he was drinking out of a clear Johnson & Johnson baby oil bottle. With one big gulp forming down on his throat, Luther replied with utter fear, "You mean to tell me I've been drinking Johnson & Johnson instead of waddah?!"

"Uh, you do realize that wasn't actually water you were drinking, right?" JP raised an eyebrow at him.

All Luther could do was freeze completely in shock once more. He was silent like that for perhaps a good minute before Luther managed to utter something out.

"Hey, J.P.?"

"Yeah?" asked JP.

As another gulp formed through his throat, Luther replied out, "Call a hospital."

"Why?" JP asked again.

It was then that Luther fell right to the floor, passed out from the little mix-up that he somehow suffered right now.

"Oh, that's why." JP nodded out.

But before he could even think about calling a hospital instead, JP took bottle of baby oil from Luther's hands and left right away, ever forgetting that this little awkward moment ever happened at all.

"Eh, someone will help him out." JP shrugged out, disappearing from the scene right away.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm pretty sure no one wants to help Luther out, knowing how much the whole entire SSX Tricky roster hates his guts. If anything else, at least Luther managed to survive all the poison that he got from that mixup. Which always reminds us of these words: Don't ever be stupid like Luther.**

 **Anyway, that's it for me. Talk about a return after a two-month hiatus, huh? Feedbacks are welcome if you want. Until next time, it's time to get tricky-tricky-tricky!**

 **P.S.: Don't drink baby oil, kids. Just figured I'd warn ya.**


End file.
